swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Spectre-1
S1, formally known as Spectre-1, was part of an experimental program to breed an elite squadron of non Force-sensitive Zakuulan troopers. Spectre-1 was brought up in the Zakuulan memory, restricted proper education or a proper job. his job was forced upon him - as it was with the other Spectres too. Biography Early Life During his training as a Spectre there were many tests, physical, mental, theoretical however such levels of pressure upon these young individuals were too pressing - therefore they were brainwashed with overzealous mottoes such as "Doubt is death, death is doubt." and "Service is life, life is service." ''and "Duty is purpose, purpose is duty." '' The Spectres were also taught to be extremely analytical, which could often cause numbers in their heads and cause breakdowns. One of the individuals, Spectre-7, couldn't handle such training and took his own life at the young age of 9. As the remaining 6 Spectres reached the age of 15 they were taught how to pilot Zakuulan Fighters Spectre-1was the overall highest-performing Spectre, and therefore was named Spectre-1; leader of Spectre Squadron, and the phantom patriot of Zakuul. One particular step of their training at the age of 16 was intolerance of infidels. All six Spectres were lined up, back to back, three on one side, three on the other. They were instructed to take five paces from each other, before being told "The Spectre behind you is a traitor." Each Spectre turned around to shoot one another, but their blasters were not loaded. Clearly the brainwashing had worked, and the Spectres had been made totally intolerant - the perfect soldiers. Life as Spectre-1 Leading the Spectre Squadron The Spectre Squadron had performed multiple flawless operations, mostly rooting out rats on Zakuulan territory - however their downfall came during the Dantooine Campaign in 20 ABY, in which Spectre-3 retreated, against command (out of fear) and Spectres 4, 5 & 6 were shot down by Galactic Alliance forces. Spectre-2 was shot down defending the Sovereign MK II, his efforts were in vain as the Alliance managed to destroy it regardless. Spectre-1's zeal and ruthlessness were displayed when the Sovereign's devastating laser-cannon was targeted at an Alliance Eclipse Cruiser, and Spectre-1 torpedoed the escape-pods to ensure no survivors. Come the end of the battle, Spectre-1 returned to the flagship in which Spectre-3 had retreated to. As punishment Spectre-1 stabbed him, whispering to him "Doubt is death, death is doubt." After this point Spectre Squadron had failed and was deemed null. However, Spectre-1 was still alive and one of Zakuul's most promising units. The military had plans to turn him into Zakuul's super-soldier, but these plans were averted when Spectre-1 went MIA after finding out his Emperor Sycthian was an outlander himself. Conflicted, scared, confused Spectre-1 disappeared in the middle of an assassination black op on Noman Karr. An Attempted Assassination Spectre-1 was not again seen until 23 ABY. He had learned of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian's death, and how another Outlander had usurped the Zakuulan throne. Full of jealousy, anger and detest, he lead a suicide-mission to kill the new Empress Faith Rhivuo. Despite holding his own against the Empress, and her two allies Ronan Chatos and Iseno Vizine, he was defeated and detained, awaiting and opportunity to escape. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Zakuulans Category:Troopers Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Non Force-User